Unexpected Incidents
by iSnivellus
Summary: Ermm... Im not good with sumary's so just read and tell me what you think. It is just a year after the war and a strange freindship has been formed. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer**: I do not own any of the character's apart from a few i may add my self other than tha every thing belongs to the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

**Chapter one.**

**It was 31st July 1998 and strangley, the sun was shining through the windows in Grimauld Place. Altough this had happened often since the end of the war when everyone eventually had time to clean up their homes. Today was Harry Potter's Birthday, and he was not planing a very big day he was simply going to go for dinner in hogsmede and maby play some games or something tonight.**

**If you decided to venture into the kitchen on this particular day, you would come across a most peculiar group. This group a year ago would not even have been conceivable, the group however was not an odd site now that the war had ended. In this group there was 10 members, Their name's were:-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Kira Zabini (A.N. This is my own character i will describe her later on but as you proberbly gathered she is Balise's Sister.), Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson.**

**Like i said a very strange group. Afte the war McGonagal took her rightful place as headmistress of 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry' she enforced the rule that there would be interhouse relation's. There would be two students chossen both from seperate houses and they would be paired. For a month they were not allowed to leave eachothers side. Slytherin's where paired with Gryffindor's from their own years, as was the same with Hufflepuffs and ravenclaws.**

**The main pair's for our story however are:-**

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

**Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini.**

**Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.**

**Ginny Weasley and Kira Zabini.**

**Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. ( This is due to the fact that there was a few left from each year and the sorting hat decided these two were well suited.)**

**At first as was expected these pairings did not go down very well but as time progressed the students became acustomed to each other and were soon very good friend's. This is how they all ended up in Grimauld Place eating breakfast together in the Kitchen and giving Harry his gift's. The reason the Slytherin's where not at home with their parent's was due to the fact that, when the war ended all the Deatheater's were gathered up and sent to Azkaban. This did not however include the children of Deatheater's due to the pressure placed on them by their parent's and the fear they would be killed if they dissobeyed.Today our group were planing on going to Hogsmede.**

**"Can we visit George, In his new shop?" Asked Ron.**

**"Yeah. I was hoping to go and see how George was getting on, myself actually." Was Harry's Reply.**

**"Shall we leave after breakfast? Then we can stay for Dinner." Asked Draco**

**So they all finished off their breakfast and headed for the floo room.**

**"I hate Floo-ing. I always get out at the rong place or I fall over."**

**"why does someone not come with you?"This came from Draco.**

**"Fine, but that some one is going to be you." Sniggered Ron from behind him. Ron had flooed with Harry before it was not a good experience.**

**"Okie, We will go last, and meet you at George's shop."****So every one walked into the flames one by one and shouted their destination. When it was just Harry and Draco left in the room, Harry stood looking like a terrified puppy. Draco sighed and grabed his rist, he dragged him in to the flames and shouted their destination.**

**--**

**A.N Throughout this Fan fiction the characters may act OOC but their personality's before were due to pressure from, house mates and parents alike. So I thought it would be fun to play with the characters a bit and see what it would be like, if Harry ad accepted Draco's freindship in first year.**

**Also excuse the spelling as my computer does not have any spell check but if you notice any major mistakes please inform me.  
R&R please so i know to carry on or not. Also i have no idea's for pairing's at the moment so send me any ideas you may have. Thankyou for reading **


	2. Chapter 2 Geoges Shop

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters apart from a few i may add my self other than that every thing belongs to the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter two- George's New Shop.  
Harry and Draco tumbled out of the floo network in the back of George's shop (No more Fred .) They fell to the floor to Harry's utter mortification. Draco landed atop of Harry, his hand caught in an awkward position underneath the two of them. He looked down at Harry and could not suppress his laughter at how Harry looked; his hair was a mess (worse than usual if that was possible.)His glasses were askew and he was as crimson as his school robes.  
"I am so sorry Draco. I told you the floo was against me."  
"It's alright but I think you might have broken my wrist." He replied tears of pain stinging his eyes.  
"Are you two just going to lie there all day and give the next person to come across you a heart attack?" Asked a voice from behind them. They both recognised the voice instantly and sprang to their feet and turned to face the remaining Weasley twin.  
Harry was hugging George before anyone had the chance to blink.  
"I missed you too" Chuckled George amused at Harry's actions."and Happy Birthday, here" He handed Harry a Parcel which Harry eagerly opened to find a Sciving Sncack Box, and a bag of Georges trick sweets.  
"Sorry, but we haven't seen you for, soooo long."  
"What a whole two weeks?" Harry blushed again.  
"We used to see each other almost every day." He mumbled." Besides you're like my brother. I'm supposed to miss you." Realizing what a mistake he had just made he stepped back just in time to see tears well up in George's Eye's, a tear rolled down his face and to everyone's surprise, Draco was the first to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around George and whispered comforting words in his ear.(He only has one ear now XD.) at first George was so surprised he just stood there but then he remembered Draco and him had been friends since he and Fred had opened the shop in Diagon Alley. Draco had been going to their shop a lot and they had become friends. They became closer after the war when everyone's gaurd's weren't set as high. So he rested his head on Draco's shoulder and cried until the tears would no longer come.  
"Sorry" he whispered "your shoulder is soaked."  
Draco just chuckled "It's alright. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up like that." He said as he performed a drying spell on his shoulder and handed George a hankie.  
"Aright then, are just gonna stand and stare all day or are we gonna go look around?" Asked Draco  
"Yeah, come on let's go and I'll tell you what you can all choose one thing for free." Exclaimed George back to his cheery old self.  
With this said everyone was into the shop quicker than you could say 'Hippogriff'.  
"Hey, look at these their sooo cute." Cried Kira. All the girl's ran to see what she was talking about, when they arrived beside her they found a cardboard box that read

_'BACK TO SCHOOL PYGMY PUFFS'_

_Now comes in six different colours._

_Standard Pink_

_Standard Purple_

_Green_

_Red _

_Blue _

_Yellow._

_'GET YOUR'S TODAY. LIMITED STOCKS'_

"I want one." They all squealed at once.  
"Okie, Okie." Shouted George "That can be what all of you get free... sheesh girls always have to squeal." So they all picked up the colour they wanted. Hermione and Ginny - Red, Kira and Pansy - Green and Luna -Blue.  
"Thank you, sooo much George." Cried Kira when the reached the counter.  
"Its fine." he said patting her head making he bangs fall over her eyes.  
"Yeah, Thanks George." They all said, placing their Pygmy Puff's in their crates supplied by George, before they followed him to see what the guy's were doing. When they were all standing near the guy's they found out what they wanted to get from Georges shop.

_'MINATURE PET'S'_

_Your parents say pet's are to much hard work?_

_Why not get a miniature version of your house Mascot._

_Now in stock_

_Snake's_

_Lion's _

_Eagle_

_Badger_

_'GET YOUR'S TODAY. LIMITED STOCKS.'_

"Okie, I guess everyone's set and has chosen what they want?"  
"Yep." Replied Harry, as they all reached for their miniature house mascot's.  
"Cool." Said George a big smile playing on his lips as he watched his friend's act like children they never really had the chance to be. "So, shall we go get Lunch? There's a great Café around the corner." So off they set to get their Lunch.  
--

A.N Okie so these Characters are acting waaaaaaay OOC and i apologise. Next Chapter will be short as it will just be a description of Kira and a bit on her life so far. After that i will be introducing a few characters' based on people close to me.  
R&R please, so i know to write more or not. Tell me if you really hate the OOC-ness and i will cut down, also i need Pairing suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3 Kira Zabini

Chapter Three - Kira Zabini  
Kira Zabini is in the year below Harry and friend's. So she is in the same year as Ginny and Luna. Kira is a Metomorphis and sometimes gets teased for this by Blaise, he say's she must have been adopted as no one else in the family is a Metomorphis, Kira however just ignores this as she knows Blaise does not mean this and he loves her very much and would do anything for her that would not put in harm's way.  
Kira's Favourite appearance is - Dark Blue hair that is almost Black, with green tips. She likes to have her eyes black, when she is happy however you can see the tell-tale flashes of purple in her eyes. She is quite short and stands at a measly 5"3.  
Kira loves Snakes, as every Slytherin should, and owns a small black snake with flashes of green in it's scale's. She received this snake sometime in the past year, (can't quite remember when though.) When Harry found him crawling up his leg when he was lying on the grass near the lake with Ron, Hermione and Draco. Harry nearly blew his leg of along with the snake when in his panicked state he could not remember the correct spell and used the first one he though of. Luckily Draco Harry from losing his leg and took the snake back to the castle to give to Kira, who named him Sev in memory of their beloved head of house Severus Snape. (Tear.) She has a very powerful patronus although it is not as powerful as Harry's and it take's the very strange form of a Giant Frog. Kira is also a vegetarian, there is alot of food that makes her feel physicaly sick just thinking about, such as Mash pattato and Rice pudding (Gag).  
She is a likeable person and has a lot of friends in all houses that include Ginny and Luna; i will introduce the other characters later on.  
--

AN/--Veeeery short chapter next one will be longer i promise and i will be introducing new characters based on people close to me.  
R&R pleaaaase so i know if i should add more also i still need ideas for pairings and some plot lines as well if you have any suggestions .


	4. Chapter 4 The Cafe'

**Disclaimer **I do not own any of the characters apart from a few i may add my self other than that every thing belongs to the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter four - The Cafe'.  
They all Pilled into the small café' around the corner from George's shop. This Cafe' was called Scarlet village, it was small but comfy there was about 15 booths plotted around the room, each booth could sit up to 10 fully grown Adult's. To bad there were 11 of them but the managed to squeeze in and there was still room left for an extra 3 people.  
They all picked up a menu some having to share and decided what they would order. Just then the waiter came up to them and asked i they would like to order drinks. They asked for 11 glasses and 2 pitchers of water. Just as the waitress was walking away there was a tap on the window behind them. They all turned to see who it was, Ginny, Luna and Kira where the one's to answer the other's unanswered questions when they all said.

"Jools and Sky, we told them we would meet them at some point during the day."

"Do you want to ask them to join us?" Asked George.

"Okie." this came from Kira who climbed over Blaise, Draco and Harry to get out of the booth she headed out of the door and came back a couple of minutes later with two girls. "Everyone, This is Juliet Webbe"

"Hey," She said a bright smile on her pale lip's "call me Jools. I'm in Ravenclaw." Jool's was rather short but not as short as Kira and stood at 5"4. She had green eyes like Harry, but unlike Harry's hers were a pale green just like her lips and skin. Her hair was charmed a dark blue though not as dark as Kira's. At first glance she looked like a rather shy girl but once you spoke to her you would realise she was rather loud and not afraid to speak her mind.

"and this" Kira indicated towards the other girl "Is Skylar Jenkins. She's in Slytherin with me."

"Hello" She said in a small timed voice a blush playing on her cheek's this was not expected on first glance. Judging by the short skirt and large chest Sky did not seem to shy, it just goes to show never judge a book by its cover. Sky was a tall girl with long tanned legs. She had Blonde straight hair just like Luna's, her eye's were a static blue, you can see why all the girl's thought she was a slut but really she was a lovely shy and timid young girl, who, once you got to know her was very interesting to talk to.

"Well then sit down; we were just about to order." Smiled Draco. Kira climbed back over Harry, Draco and Blaise so she was sitting next to George and Blaise. Jools sat down next to Harry a bright smile on her lips as she looked at all the people on the table as they gave him their names.  
"Ron" "Hermione" "Pansy" "Nevile" "We Know you Ginny and Luna." "George" "You know me, but incase you forgot it's Kira" "Blaise" "Draco" "Harry" With introductions over they called for the waiter and asked for two more glasses and ordered their meals. When they finished their meal's they all paid for their meal's and left the Cafe'.

"Oh, by the way Happy Birthday Harry" Said Sky in a small timid voice "Kira told us you would be here so we got you a gift." She looked over to Jools

"Yeah Happy Birthday, Harry. Here." She handed him a small box.He opened it and found a small pendante of a golden lion, the lion had a small emrald eye. "We knew you had green eye's. There a bit hard to miss actually." Harry blushed

"Thankyou you really didn't have to get me anything I've only just meet you guys."

"But you'r Friends with Lunna Ginny and Kira. So yes we did" Said Sky.  
"Why, don't we all go back to Grimauld Place?" Asked Harry smiling at them all.  
"That's a grate idea!" Exclaimed Pansy "We can play 'Spin The Bottle' and get to know each other better." She said this with a malicious smile on her face.  
"Ermm... Okie well we don't have to be home till tomorrow 'cause we are staying at the inn."  
"Okie, that's settled. Why don't we just go get your bags and you can stay at Grimauld place. "This came from Ginny who turned to Harry."It's Okie with you isn't it Harry?"  
"It's fine with me" He said a warm smile on his face. "And I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't mind."  
So off they went to get Jools and Sky's bags from the Inn and floo-ed from there. This time they made George Floo with Harry as he was the tallest and had more of a chance keeping Harry on his feet.

--

A.N Thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoed writing it. I think this is my Favourte so far.

R&R Any ideas of what you would like to see happen. Any idea's for Pairings welcome.


	5. Authors Note!

Hello,

OK. So I'm really sorry. I realise I haven't updated in quiet a while, I've just been so busy with College and sticking to all my deadlines. I'm mostly done with Course work but revision will have to start soon.

I know people are going to hate me so much for this but I've decided to discontinue this Fan Fiction, well all of the Fan Fictions I have going at the moment actually. You see, although you may not be able to tell because I have such bad grammar and spelling, I am an English student and after reading over the ideas I had for these stories and the stories in general, I realised they aren't really that original, my sentence structure is all over the place, I really need to learn how to get my point across and add more dialogue, or maybe it was less, to my stories and so I'm discontinuing them, hopefully however, in the summer I should start to write some new stuff and I have my own original writing saved so I could possibly post those. In fact, anyone who wants to read those should let me know and if I get enough people, I'll post them.

So please don't hate me and I won't be putting this under complete as I know how annoying it is to start a Fan Fiction thinking it's complete and then getting to the end and realising it is discontinued.

Also if anyone needs a Beta let me know and I'll happily help anyone who needs it.

Love you all and thanks for sticking with me thus far (please don't hate),

Chloe-Lynne xx

P.S. Hugs for my Beta, I probably wouldn't have posted the last few chapters without her and I really wouldn't be considering posting anything in the future. I haven't really spoken to her since the last time I posted a chapter and I'm realllllly sorry but thank you so much for your help.


End file.
